Who's that Girl
by Busybee 123
Summary: Fletcher and Olive have been dating for some time, but what happens when a new girl joins the A.N.T Program?


Their favorite place was in the middle of the Chicago park, a little field surrounded flowers. They have study dates or just hang out from time to time. Olive loved being alone with him.

''Hey, Fletcher''. Olive asks, as her curly haired boyfriend looked from his history.

''What is it''?

''I need to tell you something''. He set his book down. She sighs, '' My parents have been fighting lately and I don't can't take it anymore''. ''Every time I get home, I hear things getting thrown across the room.'' Fletcher pulls her into his arms, she leans back listening to his steady heartbeat.

''You're welcome to stay with me''.

After spending weeks of living at Fletcher's house, Olive's been happier than ever. They were much closer now than before.

''Time for Dinner''. Fletcher's mother called to them from the dining room.

The young couple was in Fletcher's room, giggling and laughing.

''I think your mom called us''. Olive say, getting off the bed. Fletcher pulled Olive back on top of him;

''5 more minutes''.

They ended up being ten minutes to dinner, leaving Fletcher's parents in awkward silence. His parents soon left, leaving them to eat dinner by their selves.

''I heard there's going to be a new girl in the A.N.T Farm program''. Fletcher says, twirling his cold spaghetti around his fork.

''Cool''.

She felt a ping of jealously but kept it hidden.

The first few weeks with the new girl, Quinn, was fine. She had brown hair and blue eyes, and wore sparkly sweaters. To Olive she wasn't snotty or mean; she was very nice. Until the homecoming dance; Fletcher, automatically asking her to the dance made her nauseous. Even with the help from Chynna and surprisingly Violet with her dress. She picked an aqua dress and black flats. She adored it.

A huge disco ball was hung in the middle of room. While everyone danced around it. Chynna hanged by the punch ball, claiming that she didn't feel like dancing tonight. ''Obviously a lie''. Olive thought. Since it was a slow dance, she was nervous about it. She's never slowed dance before.

''Come on, Olive. Just one dance''. Fletcher groaned.

''But''.

''Please''. She smiled as Fletcher pulled her up. She wasn't very good at it no matter how many times Fletcher said she was. Olive had stepped on his shoes at least three times. Finally after the third slow song, she finally got the hang of it. After dancing for over ten minutes, she took a break. She watched other people like Angus who was incredibly shy asking Violet, who was wearing a snowy white dress. Her eyes set upon Quinn who was talking to Fletcher, she decided to ignore them.

Until he asked her dance;

''Come on, Olive, it's just a dance''. Chynna says,'' She's not stealing Fletcher''.

She shrugged her shoulders; ''Yeah, I guess so''.

But that was just the beginning; everywhere Olive she was there. At her locker, in her classrooms, laughing with her friends. She made it through her morning class, pretty much ignoring everything the teacher says. Then it was her favorite time of day, Lunch. Making her way into line; she could see Quinn talking to her friends, at their usual table. She sighed, as she gave her plate to the lunch lady dumped mash potatoes on her plate. Olive walked over and sat down next to Chynna.

''Hey guys''. She greeted, twirling her spaghetti.

Fletcher smiled at her, giving her butterflies.

''Hi Olivia''. Quinn says cheerfully,

''It's Olive''.

''Oh, sorry''. Olive nods.

''Hey guys, I'm gonna make some cupcakes later, wanna come''. Quinn speaks up after the few moments of silence.

''Sure''. Olive says as Chynna and Fletcher gives her a look.

''That sound fun''. Chynna agrees, ''But... I can't I have a violin rehearsal today''.

''Aw, too bad. Maybe next time?''. Quinn suggested.

''For sure''.

So after school Fletcher walks Olive home;

''I'm just going to cut to the chase''. Olive says, crossing her arms; ''Do you like Quinn''.

He chuckles, ''Of course, she's a nice person''.

''I mean like _like_ her''.

Fletcher stops in his tracks, glaring at her.

She puts her hands on her hips; '' You are so adorable you know that''. He cupped her face in his hands. She leans against his hand,'' I love you, you know that''.

''I know''.

''So stop worrying''. He says, leaning in to kiss her. She smiles, resting her hands on his chest. She sighed, pulling away, feeling herself blush.

After doing her homework and after Fletcher cleaning his room; they walk over to Quinn house which is only a few houses away. They walked up the front steps and Fletcher knocked. The house was a bright orange with gray shutters; the front yard was covered with rose bushes.

''Nice Place''. Fletcher comments; glancing around. She nods; it was indeed a very nice house. Then a lady with chestnut hair and stormy gray eyes appears.

''You must be Olive and Fletcher''. She opened the door, letting them walk inside. The house was covered in little knick knacks; little snow globes and travel guides everywhere. Olive smiled, she like their unique style. Fletcher and I followed the middle aged lady into a large kitchen. Quinn popped up from behind the counter, covering in flour.

''Hey guys''. She greets,'' I guess I think I've gotten a little carried away''.

Fletcher chuckled;'' We'll help you out''.

Olive loved this; her favorite thing in the world was baking.

''These look so good''. Quinn says, putting on her mittens'. She takes it out and sets the tray on the counter. Quinn ties her hair long hair into a pony tail. Olive's mouth waters when she sees the most buttery, resses pieces cupcakes. The group of friends sits the table, eating their treats.

''Was that your mom who let us in''?

''Yeah, she's really happy I have new friends''.

''You didn't have a lot of friends at your old school''. Olive slapped Fletcher's arm;'' Really Fletcher''.

''It's alright, he didn't know''. I wasn't the most popular person in the world, but you guys are way cooler ''.

Fletcher checked his watch; ''Crap, I better get home''. He stands up,'' Olive, you coming?''.

''Nah, I'm going to help Quinn clean up''.

''Alright, see you at home''. He bent down, kissing the top of her head. Fletcher waved the girls goodbye and left the room.

''You guys are so in love''. Quinn giggles, biting in her second cupcake.

Olive smiles, 'You really think so''?

''I know so, I can tell the way he looks at you''.

''Thanks''.

And that's when Olive knew she had nothing to worry about….

AN:

A little thank you gift to all my followers and new followers from my ''Last Hour'' story.

Thank you a ton for liking my story, I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot.

BTW: Fletcher, Olive, Chynna and Quinn are all sixteen.

PS: This one-shot has nothing to do with The Last Hour.

Question: What's your favorite cupcake?


End file.
